Silent Running (Free Join RP)
Overview You are wanted by The Authority, a powerful organisation with seemingly endless amounts of manpower and equipment. Your objective is to escape from the city you are in. Rules * The Authority IS more powerful than your character. While you can engage them, it is unwise to do so. * The city is under lockdown, so you can't just walk out. * Your character has an Intelligence level. This is how much The Authority know about them. ** It starts at 3/10 and can increase and decrease based on actions. ** The higher a characters intelligence level, the easier it will be to track your character down. * Each character starts with 100 credits. They are used to purchase items and can be earned by helping others. * After getting caught, you can choose to either give in or attempt an escape. * No godmodding, metagaming etc. You know the drill. * Paragraph format please. * Bold is to be used to highlight important information like changes in intelligence levels. * There are only 5 spaces available. Characters involved # Iceheart the Siberian Husky (Jaredthefox92) # Esme The Hedgecat (RedRush3999) # Ruben The Hedgehog (Enervar) # Slot being held (Trissel Chronos) # Dawn the Hedgehog (DeathstroketheHedgehog) RP Iceheart Current intelligence level - 3/10 Current wallet - 100 credits Iceheart moved through the darkness casually in the shadows. The Mobian Siberian Husky was dressed up as a rather poor, yet clothed average Mobian of lower class. He wore a simple cap over his head and a unassuming dark jacket, as well as normal running shoes and he had his tail tucked into his pants as he moved about with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to move rather calmly and yet his eyes would constantly move and observe his surroundings. Several posters showing a low-quality CCTV picture of Iceheart and bearing the name Trotsky were tied to lamp posts and pasted to walls. The husky took note of this as his eyes scanned around while he hid in the shadows and didn't move, however he leaned casually against a building so that if he was spotted in the darkness he would appear as a bum with nowhere to go. He thought that even in lockdown there would be the disenfranchised who would loiter around here and there, out of the entire population of the city many people would be without a home or a roof over their heads that cold Autumn's night. A few passersby took a second look at him, but wrote his resemblance to the poster off as coincidence. He stayed calm and pretended to try to 'warm' himself by bundling up. After he did this and he waited until the coast was clear he casually moved out of the light and walked down the sidewalk in the most inconspicous of manner. His pacing was normal and if he approached anyone he would keep his head down to not make any eye contact. His shifty behaviour rose suspicion, but few seemed to make any attempt to inform anyone. (Shifty behavior done by at least thousands of people in daily city life by the way. xD) The husky continued to walk calmly down the sidewalk while looking around every so often. He appeared to be minding his own from the looks of things as he proceeded to head down the sidewalk that one cold Autumn's eve. Ever so often he would even take a breath in the air to simulate being cold. To his right, he could see a small square, surprisingly empty for the time, with a few shops that sold various odds and ends around the edges. As he noticed the shop Iceheart put two and two together and contemplated that whatever commerce that was being done there before would now be under strict curfew. While he knew that he would eventually need supplies, the Siberian husky thought that it would be too much of a risk to be dealing with strangers at this point. What he would need, is contacts... Esme Current intelligence level - 3/10 Current wallet - 100 credits here Ruben Current intelligence level - 3/10 Current wallet - 100 credits Ruben was saving food and other stuff in a camping backpack he would take to flee from the city. "I gotta escape." He grabbed everything and looked at his house window. Ruben left his house with a long jacket. He left his bag on the house, it would attract to many attention. He walked trought the streets like a medium class man. His attempts seemed to work, as all eyes just skimmed over him. Ruben approached a civilian. "Do you know why can't people get out of here?" "Well they're having a crackdown, aren't they. Apparently, they're looking for five people. Ya can't trust anyone, y'know." they replied "As I suspected... But wait, five? Four more, hum? I need to find them. The only way to get outta here is getting everyone together." ''Ruben thought. He hid his left robotic arm in some plaster and started checking for clues. They started to walk away, but changed their mind. They turned to face Ruben and asked "What's yer name, by the way." "Frankie." Ruben said with no hesitation. "Nice talkin' with ya, Frankie" they said, before turning round to walk away. '''Dawn' Current intelligence level - 3/10 Current wallet - 100 credits Dawn was in hiding. Like she always is. Except this time, she's not the predator. Dawn is new to the other side of the line, and doesn't like it. She chills around an empty parking lot, in a hooded sweater, pretending to be a homeless woman digging for food in a trash can. While she fakes this, she calmly but carefully scans her area. No one nearby, she thought... and hoped. She finally found what she was looking for.. big and baggy jeans. Shuddering at putting this disgusting clothing on, she covered up her armored boots to lower suspicion of herself. She would've started down the dark alley, but she realized this is too obvious a move of hiding. She then decided to keep up her 'homeless girl' act, and pushed a shopping cart full of clothes and old food down a sidewalk. Through an open second floor window, Dawn could hear a radio. An emergency broadcast, first giving names and descriptions of four people she had never heard of, the finally her name and a fairly accurate description of her physical appearance and regular attire. It finished of with a number - 03069 990489 - to call to give any information, before returning to the scheduled program. Dawn sighed at this, and tried to find a good electronic store to hack into and try to rid the wanted message before too much people knew. As she continued her stroll, she pulled the strings on her hoodie to hide her face more. She took off her pigtail holders to let out her hair and make her seem years older, then she placed in green eye contacts to cover her blue eyes. She ended up running into a phone business community, and walked into the alley behind it, where she ditched the cart. The front entrance had a young man standing in it. He was wearing a black uniform, typical for those employed by The Authority. The alleyway Dawn was in had a fire escape leading up the four floors of the brick building and stopping an the last floor before the roof. Dawn scaled the fire escape, then climbed up to the top of the roof with her bare hands. She scanned under the roof door for anyone before slowly entering the building from above. She found herself in a narrow corridor, painted a non-committal shade of beige, lit with bright white strip lights on the ceiling. PVC doors had apartment numbers screwed next to them. At one end of the corridor, a stairwell ran down to the ground floor. It was typical for many stores in the city to convert their upper floors to rooms to let out. She looked upon the walls for any kind of wire the connected to an antenna that would be able to broadcast a message. A fire escape lightbox flickered above her but, other than that, there were no electronics on the floor. She resorted to the idea that either the broadcast is wireless, or the wire is in the first floor. Either way, she has to go down to the first floor. She checked the stairway before walking out to the roof, down the fire escape, and walked into the building normally, hoping the disguise was enough as she prepped a bug. The young man saw her approach the counter, and she politely greeted him. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Freejoin roleplay Category:Free to join